challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Kooky Cookie
Kooky Cookie is a male contestant on The Shopkins Game. He fears everything, ranging from Captain Zoom to Lala Lipstick to Crown Jules. This has caused Crown Jules to despise him as she thought he would be a hindrance to their team. In Bridge Crossing, Kooky Cookie was eliminated with 9 votes. In Episode 25, Kooky Cookie died of a heart attack caused by his fear of the color gray in a UFO, which turned out to be the Skyanna Transportation Device. The HPRC was never used to revive him unless he was revived off-screen between the events of The Long-lost Yoyle City and Welcome Back. He finished in last place due to Cheeky Chocolate rejoining in Insectophobe's Nightmare, Strawberry Kiss rejoining in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None and Nina Noodles rejoining in The Glistening. Kooky Cookie didn't talk much until BFT. However, in Return of the Hang Glider, his first word was "Toasty Pop", and in Getting Berry Tubs to Talk, his second word was "Yeah!". By Lick Your Way to Freedom, he was able to say full sentences. He starred in his own top-down perspective adventure game, Kooky Cookie's Incredible Journey to the Escape from Eternal Terror. He has a similar voice to Macy Macaron and Cloudy, minus his recycled lines. Personality Kooky Cookie is known for being the contestant who has panophobia (the fear of everything), as is the case in TSG as he was really paranoid and always appeared to be nervous. He was also picked on and pushed around by contestants like Crown Jules, Cheeky Chocolate, and Nina Noodles. In BFT however, Kooky Cookie isn't as paranoid as he used to be and does a better job at socializing with his team. Trivia *Running gag: Every time Kooky Cookie is in danger of elimination during elimination time, Kooky Cookie panics out of fear. He calms down after his safe status announced. **However, this gag is subverted when Kooky Cookie is the eliminated contestant, having Kooky Cookie calm down when he assumes he’s safe and panicking when it's announced that he's eliminated. *As of Take the Plunge: Part 1, Kooky Cookie shows possible signs of love for Berry Tubs after Toasty Pop intervenes for Kooky Cookie to go out and live his life. **Coincidentally, Berry Tubs and Kooky Cookie say the least amount of lines on the show (excluding the recommended characters). *Despite having 3 other objects eliminated before him, he is the lowest ranking contestant of The Shopkins Game, due to all 3 contestants returning at some point during the season. *In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Kooky Cookie receives 2010 votes to be eliminated. 2010 happens to be the year TSG started. *He has the fourth least amount of participation in the series. **The people who have less participation than him are Rainbow Kate, Tiara Sparkles, and D'lish Donut. **Coincidentally, their names all start with "D". *He is easily breakable: Literally by chips falling off of him, and figuratively by his timid personality. This is because he is balsa wood, which is a wood known for being easily breakable. *Kooky Cookie has the most consecutive bottom 2 times, being in it 3 times. *When Kooky Cookie shouts distantly in Lick Your Way to Freedom, his voice sound's like Macy Macaron's. *In Get Digging, he has a cameo of his corpse floating in water. *Kooky Cookie is often mistaken as a slice of bread. *He also has a signature panic mode known - for a lack of a better term - as "The Kooky Cookie": He curls his arms and legs while moving wildly. This was seen every time Kooky Cookie fell into the bottom 2. *Kooky Cookie spent the most consecutive time in the Tiny Loser Chamber in the first season, at around 21 months. *Running gag: Kooky Cookie keeps on getting kicked around before eliminated. *Kooky Cookie is the one original contestant that is seen in the least amount of episodes; Nina Noodles, Strawberry Kiss, and Cheeky Chocolate were all eliminated before him, but they all returned to the game at some point. *Kooky Cookie has said a word in his regular voice in episode 25, which was "Toasty Pop". *He is one of the three contestants who died forever in episode 25. **However, Kooky Cookie is currently the only dead one as Captain Zoom was revived in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 but died and got revived again in Zeeky Boogy Doog, along with Nina Noodles. **But as of now, Kooky Cookie is alive and was seen in GST. It is still unknown when he was recovered. *Kooky Cookie has only ever smiled twice ("Take the Plunge: Part 1" and "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2") on the show based on certain circumstances (excluding TSG birthdays and recommended characters.) However, he smiled once in Total Lala Island, and again twice in Total Lala Points. He also had a smile in Ballers. *Kooky Cookie, along with Crown Jules and Apple Blossom, are the only contestants to have had a chance at returning three different times in Season 1, yet never return to the game. *Kooky Cookie was the 2nd TSG character made (after Lala Lipstick), as shown in carykh's video "First TSG Drawing EVER!". *Kooky Cookie has by far one of the worst overall performance out of all the contestants in the show. *Kooky Cookie's body (including arms and legs) made a cameo appearance in TSGA episode 2 when Wobbles, Apple Blossom, and Mike Rophone are seen going to Yoyleland, where his dead body can be seen floating in the ocean. *Kooky Cookie is the only male to die forever in episode 25, and the only one to not be revived in TSGA. **Though in Zeeky Boogy Doog, Berry Tubs wins a hand-powered recovery center, which makes it possible to revive Kooky Cookie. **Kooky Cookie was indeed revived in between the events of TSGA 5e and GST 1. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, one of the possible challenges was to bring Kooky Cookie back to life. *Apart from all the original contestants, Kooky Cookie is the only one who has not made an official appearance in season 2. Although in Get Digging it is possible Kooky Cookie (or at least his corpse) is floating above the ocean. *Kooky Cookie is the only original contestant to not yet kill someone else. *Kooky Cookie was eliminated 4th on Total Lala Island and TSG. *Kooky Cookie was always in the bottom 2 every time the Squishy Cherries did Cake at Stake. *Kooky Cookie slaps Apple Blossom and Yvonne Sconer when they didn't vote Toasty Pop, proving he isn't completely pantophobic. *Kooky Cookie is one of the only 3 contestants to die off-screen, in this case dying for fearing the color gray. The other ones are Strawberry Kiss and D'lish Donut. **He's also the only one who died off-screen in TSG. **Kooky Cookie, out of every contestant, has gone the longest without competing, as it has been 34 (35 if you count 5b) episodes since he has competed. *Kooky Cookie is the only contestant (not counting different character design characters like Yellow Face and Rainbow Kate) to never be seen with check-it eyebrows. This is ironic because his usual eyes feature eyebrows, but they are not check-it eyebrows. **However, he did do it in BFT. Even though they did not use the assets. *Kooky Cookie is the only "permanent" dead Season 1 contestant that wasn't revived in Season 2. However, he was revived as seen in GST. *Kooky Cookie has fears of: **Cheeky Chocolate **Bubbles **Fire (like Lala Lipstick) **Sharp things (like Crown Jules) **Breaking apart **Tests **The number 5 **Collisions **Falling **Cake at Stake (in general) **Being abducted by aliens **The color gray (Scared of the most) **Being eliminated **Seeing June Balloon deflated **Licking Lil' Blaze's vomit **Seeing Roboty crushed by the jawbreaker **Flying in a paper airplane *In GST and TSG, it is possible that Kooky Cookie has become less pantophobic. *In Hurtful!, the signs during the challenge were actually sideways white bodies of him. *If Kooky Cookie did indeed die in Return of the Hang Glider, then he would be the first and only contestant to have gone through cardiac arrest. **This also means that Woody is the only known contestant with a heart. *In Lick Your Way to Freedom, it is revealed that Kooky Cookie's voice can travel very far and sounds very deep from far away when he is calling for Roboty. *BFT 3 ls the first Cake at Stake in which Kooky Cookie isn't in the bottom two for elimination. *In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Kooky Cookie references his screaming from whenever he was up for elimination in TSG. *According to Total Lala Island, Kooky Cookie has a teddy bear. *Four Goes Too Far revealed that he likes being painted orange. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters